Birthday Presents
by Captive Nightingale
Summary: It's Kanda's least favorite day of the year. His birthday. As he runs into the people he doesn't want to see and receives piles of useless gifts; what will Allen, his lover, get him? Yullen! LEMON!


_**Disclaimer:**__ DGM is not mine. If it was… oh, the things Kanda would do to Allen D!_

_**Warning:**__ SMEX! (And the usual foul language I'm so fond of =D)_

_**Note: **__Yay! Kanda's birthday! I would have written a one-shot a day for Yullen week, but I have the attention span of a goldfish and Jess (my friend that I make edit for me) would have killed me =D!_

**Birthday Presents**

It was June 6th. The most hated day of the year. His birthday.

"Fuck…" Kanda cursed under his breath as he shrugged on his exorcist coat. Every year it was the same thing. People would nag him for a few days about if he wanted anything and then he would glare at them coldly, expecting them to take the hint. Only, they never did. On that hellish day, people would follow him around, attempting to surprise him and force gifts upon him. He truly despised his birthday; there was no reason why it should be celebrated.

Opening the door to his room, Kanda was greeted by an explosion of party poppers, confetti, and glitter. _Great._

"Happy nineteenth, Yuu-chan!" Lavi called cheerfully as he glomped the unenthusiastic Kanda.

"Happy birthday Kanda!" A smiling Lenalee beamed from where she had shot off her party popper, still holding the now empty plastic and string.

"Get the fuck off me, _Baka Usagi_. I'll cut out your annoying ass tongue if you say my name again." Pushing past the two, while trying to keep his temper in check, Kanda began to make his way to the cafeteria. He knew the day was only going to get worse.

"Aww! But Yuu, don't you want your presents?!" Lavi asked while hurrying to keep up with Kanda's angry pace. Lenalee followed close behind.

"No."

"Of course you do!" Lavi ran in front of Kanda and handed him a small blue box. "Open it!"

"_Che._ Whatever." Kanda took the box from Lavi, not bothering to argue the subject. Either he opens it now or Lavi continues to force it on him all day. He emotionlessly stripped the box out of its paper and opened it. All he could do was stare and keep his jaw from going slack. Inside the cardboard cube was a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs, strawberry flavored condoms, and lubricant. _I'm going to fucking kill him…_

Without a word, Kanda drew _Mugen_ and darted after the fleeing Lavi.

***

"Where do you think you're going, Yuu-kun?" General Froi Tiedoll cut the raven haired man off as he tried to exit the cafeteria. A dark, annoyed aura settled itself around him.

"Please move!" He grumbled angrily.

"I came to visit my darling son. Happy birthday, Yuu-kun!" Tiedoll, unfazed by his student's mood, held out a bouquet of a dozen red roses.

"I ain't your son. Please stop calling me by that name." The samurai stated flatly. This was the one person he was hoping to avoid completely.

"A pupil is just the same as one's own child. Stop hesitating and act like a spoiled kid on your birthday." The general attempted to offer the flowers again and a vein on Kanda's forehead popped.

"Give up; Master is a person who's like this." Noise Marie said as he came up from behind. At least Marie didn't try to push a gift on him.

"I…" Kanda snapped. "I hate those traits of yours!" He shouted as he went into yet another rampage.

***

_Finally over. _Kanda thought as he angrily made his way back to his own room, trying to forget the day's events. He had destroyed yet another invention of Komui's, received a pile of useless gifts, gotten one god awful gag gift from Lavi, and went on three rampages. Somehow he managed to run into everyone he didn't want to see and missed the one person he wouldn't have minded seeing… his secret lover, Allen. This was defiantly the worst June 6th he'd had in years. _Next year, I'll make sure I'm on a mission. _Kanda thought to himself as he opened the door to his room, catching sight of something frilly and pink.

Allen sat on Kanda's bed, which was covered in rose petals that were plucked from Tiedoll's gift. The snowy haired boy's face was tinted red as he sat in the center of the mattress with only a frilly pink apron on. _Naked apron…_were the first words that came to Kanda's mind when his thought processes was finally restored. Damn the _moyashi_ looked good.

"B-because of Master's debts, I didn't have money to get you anything so…" Allen's voice trailed off and his face turned a vibrant shade of red. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

_Click._

The small boy looked up, pouting slightly, as he heard the door's lock click. Before he even had time to react his lover fell upon him like a starving beast.

"Oh…yes…" Allen gasped as they kissed each other passionately. He greedily sucked Kanda's tongue and his practiced hands removed the older man's coat and belt. As he worked with the other's zipper, Kanda reached beneath the embarrassing pink apron and grasped his member, stroking it.

"Ahh…" Allen moaned. Although he was completely mortified moments before, now he felt no doubts. There was nothing but a building fire inside that threatened to turn him to ashes. Craving more of Kanda, Allen used his teeth to nip the man's tongue.

"Do you mind if I'm rough tonight?" Kanda asked, gazing down at the delectable, pale boy lying on the bed. His dark eyes glimmering like those of a carnivore.

"Not at all." The_ moyashi_ replied, as he continued to peel off Kanda's clothes. He completely removed the tight black shirt, revealing a perfectly formed abdomen covered with tight, supple muscles. _I love this body…_He thought as he reached out to stroke those muscles with his fingers, making Kanda hiss.

Unable to restrain himself anymore, Kanda reached for a small box that was close by, pulling out the handcuffs that Lavi had jokingly bought. Capturing his wrist and forcing Allen's arms up above his head, Kanda bound the boy's hands.

"Who… who gave you those?" Allen asked, although he could only think of one person who would give Kanda kinky toys, jokingly or not. _Lavi._

"Doesn't matter." Kanda whispered into Allen's ear, making him moan again. The dark haired man's long fingers began to leisurely play with Allen's pale skin and colorless hair. "You're so erotic," the older teen murmured, sliding his hands up Allen's sides from his thighs to his ribs.

"Ah…_ah!_" Allen cried as shivers ran up his spine. The lightest touch of Kanda's hands on his skin brought him unbearable pleasure. "Ohhh…"

"You're still so sensitive," he whispered into the younger boy's ear.

Allen groaned and Kanda slipped his thumbs under the frilly apron, brushing them over pink nipples. Only Kanda could make him feel like this. He quickly grew hard and his nipples blushed into crimson roses, like the ones covering the bed, as Kanda licked them with his warm tongue. The front of the apron was already shamefully damp.

Kanda placed his hands on Allen's hips and moved the part of the apron covering him aside. He gave his usual smirk as he saw the boy's member stretching towards his pale white stomach.

"Eager, are we?" He asked teasingly.

Allen moaned.

"You like being exposed like this," Kanda stated, his voice full of amusement. "You like having me watch you."

"No!" Allen protested shyly, suddenly embarrassed again. "Don't look!"

Kanda refused to let Allen hide himself. "I'm going to make you feel even better." He licked the boy's ear.

"K-Kanda?" Allen yelped as his lover's hands grabbed his knees and pushed them apart. His obscenely erect member twitched and Kanda brushed one long finger over his opening before plunging it inside. Allen's resistance melted away as Kanda wrapped his lips around the white haired boy's shaft. He sucked and kissed the sensitive tip, and then skillfully licked the small opening there with the tip of his tongue. At the same time, he stroked Allen's inner walls, reaching boldly deeper, adding another finger.

"Ha…ah…haaah!!" Allen panted. The fingers inside him made his mind go blank as pleasure crushed into him from all sides.

Dark eyes narrowed in obvious satisfaction, and Kanda positioned himself at Allen's entrance.

"Say you want it."

"No," Allen said shyly. "No way…"

"Say it."

Allen blushed noticeably.

"Say it," Kanda dragged a nail down Allen's inner thigh, drawing blood. "Or I will hurt you.' He smirked evilly.

"I want it…" The boy beneath him mumbled.

"What?"

"Kanda…"

"I didn't hear you." Kanda moved his face close to Allen's and the pale boy could feel the other's heated breath. He moaned.

"Fuck me, Kanda!" Allen cried out, and the raven haired man quickly replied, plunging deep into the younger boy while capturing his lips. They both groaned at the pleasant sensation.

As Kanda thrust into his very depths, Allen felt his hips begin to quiver. He pushed himself up again and again, relishing in the friction. God, he loved this man.

The samurai continued to thrust in and out, causing Allen's insides to cry out in bliss. He took the man deeper than he had imagined possible, feeling like he was about to shake apart as a familiar sensation welled up in his cock. The tight slide was unbearable and wonderful all at the same time.

"Aa…aa…aahhhhh..." Allen cried out, overtaken by pure sensation. His pale white body was bent almost entirely backwards. A strange numbness ran along his torso from his spine. He ignored it. Nothing mattered except the taste of the pleasure Kanda brought him.

"More… Kanda, I want… more… harder!" He pleaded, completely out of control. He wanted to be taken again and again by Kanda.

Allen ended up getting even more than he had begged for. Kanda, who had been waiting for those words, rode him harder, devouring him.

"I'm coming," he rasped out. His hair tie fell out, releasing his long, dark hair as he went faster, piercing the small boy's core mercilessly. Each time he hit that one overly sensitive spot, the snowy haired boy almost fainted.

"Ah…I can't take it!" Allen cried. He couldn't handle the pleasure. It was all too much. He couldn't bear the feeling any more. He exploded onto his own stomach between his spread knees. A second later, he felt an answering tide of warmth from his lover.

Allen's thought process died. Shivers wracked his lewdly splayed body, and he felt wrung out and dizzy with release. A moment later, Kanda collapsed onto his chest. That was the best sex they'd had in weeks.

Still panting, Kanda rolled onto his side and tucked the moyashi into his chest, the silky white hair just underneath his chin.

"Kanda?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I take the apron and handcuffs off now?" Allen asked, pulling back slightly to stare up at his partner.

"No." His dark eyes met Allen's clear ones.

"Eh?! Why not?!" _His_ _moyashi_ cried.

Kanda smirked evilly.

"That Stupid Rabbit got me some other fun things to try out." The smirked changed into a rare devilish smile. "Lenalee, too."

"What?! Lenalee did? What is it?" The small boy asked all too innocently.

"You wanna know?" Kanda teased.

"…P-perhaps not…" He changed his mind as the dark haired man glanced at a box across the room then back at him. He moved his lips closer to Allen's ear.

"A paddle." He whispered seductively, lips gently brushing against the sensitive area on his lobe.

Allen drew back, a bright red tint coloring his usually pale face.

Choking down a laugh, Kanda rolled them until Allen was pinned under him for the second time that night.

"Shall we get started?" He asked against Allen's lips. _Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all._ Kanda thought as he began to devour the boy's soft lips again.

***

_Sorry I'm not very creative with titles…_

_I had fun thinking about what Lavi would get Kanda for his birthday X3! Although looking up flavors was kind of awkward… ^///^  
As for Allen's present… I have no life and read too much yaoi._

_Lenalee's gift is from an inside joke I have with my friends Alina and Becca. (Yes, we have some pretty twisted inside jokes…)  
Anywayz! Drop a __**review**__ and make me happy, kay'?_

~Captive Nightingale


End file.
